Just a dream
by SleepinWithFandoms
Summary: -Entonces, ¿fue sólo un sueño?


**Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic de La Bella y la Bestia, y, la verdad, me encanta cómo me quedó, y espero que a ustedes también. Por favor, antes de preparar sus antorchas y denunciarme por falsa propaganda o algo, terminen de leer. Y no me molestaría si dejasen un review ;)**

 **Disclaimer: La Bella y la Bestia no me pertenece, solo escribo porque me gusta.**

* * *

Bella estaba poniendo la mesa, manteniendo también un ojo en la cocina, donde la cena se estaba cocinando. Desvió un segundo la mirada hacia la ventana, no debía de faltar mucho para que su esposo llegase…

En eso sintió una patada en su estómago, y bajó la vista a su ya abultado vientre de seis meses. La verdad, esto de estar embarazada no era su cosa favorita, entre las náuseas, los extraños antojos, dolores…bueno, todo en general, sin dudas había estado más cómoda.

-¡Bella!

La joven dirigió su atención entonces al recién llegado, es decir, su esposo, es decir, Gastón. Nada más entrar, dejó su escopeta a un lado de la puerta y se dejó caer en la silla más cercana.

-Gastón, ya llegaste.

-¿Soy yo, o últimamente te has empeñado en recalcar lo obvio, Bella?-se burló con una carcajada, provocando que ella rechinase sus dientes.

Sí, vaya que esta no era su vida ideal. Desde siempre, Bella había querido explorar, dejar atrás esa aburrida aldea, esa vida monótona y provincial, encontrar a alguien de quien enamorarse y que la amase también, con quien compartiese sus ideales y deseos. Gastón no era nada de eso, y vaya que al casarse con él no había dejado su antigua vida, en la aburrida aldea con sus aburridos habitantes. Pero luego de que su padre no volviese aquella vez en que fue al mercado, después de una ardua búsqueda-o eso al menos fue lo que le dijeron-, no le quedó otra opción.

En el pueblo todos siempre habían pensado que era extraña, bonita, sí, pero demasiado peculiar, incluso Gastón pensaba sí, y no dudaba en decírselo. Por esta misma razón, ningún hombre se interesó nunca en ella, luego de que la conocían se daban cuenta de que no era como las demás muchachas de cara bonita y cerebro pequeño, entonces se iban. Bueno, todos menos Gastón. Por alguna razón, el capitán de guerra no podía dejar su obsesión con la joven, y luego de la desafortunada desaparición de Maurice, vio la oportunidad y la tomó.

Así que meses después ahí estaban, casados-infelizmente, debo agregar- y esperando un hijo. Bella habría preferido no tener ninguno, la verdad, no porque temía que fuese a ser una mala madre, ni porque no le gustasen los niños. Lo contrario, de hecho, pero no confiaba en los instintos parentales de Gastón. Pero no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, y ahora estaba a la espera de quien sería su primer, y posible y lamentablemente no el último.

-¿Ya está la cena?

-Casi, pero no todavía.

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece si vienes y me das un masaje, Bella?-. Eso era otra cosa: por algún motivo, nunca la había llamado de otro modo que no fuese por su nombre, nada de "querida" o "amor", solo Bella a secas.

* * *

Otro grito desgarró el tenso ambiente en el que Bella se encontraba. Ya habían pasado los tres meses restantes, y luego más de ocho horas de labor, parecía que estaba a punto de dar a luz. Esas ocho horas habían sido las más dolorosas de su vida, sin contar el tiempo que esperó por su padre, solo quería que terminase ese sufrimiento. Según las parteras que estaban ayudándola, su hijo ya nacería, solo debía resistir un poco más. Gastón, mientras tanto, había salido a la taberna con LeFou, alegando que de ese modo les haría el trabajo más simple a las parteras y a ella misma.

-Ya casi, querida, aguanta.

¡Seguían diciéndole eso! No sabía cuánto más podría aguantar, simplemente todo la superaba, y la opción de darse por vencida era cada vez más tentadora…

-¡Ya está! Ahora puja lo más fuerte que puedas, querida.

Bella asintió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban antes de hacer lo que le pedían. Y finalmente, luego de tantas horas en extremo dolor y esfuerzo, sintió cómo nacía su hijo, llenándola de alivio. Se relajó, dejándose caer ligeramente sobre la almohada, al tiempo que el sonido de llanto llenaba la habitación, como minutos antes lo habían hecho sus gritos.

-Felicidades, ha dado a luz a una hermosa y sana niña-dijo una de las parteras, entregándole a su hija envuelta en una manta.

Bella le sonrió en agradecimiento, cogiendo a su bebé. No se podía negar cuán hermosa era, en efecto, su recién nacida hija. Al sentir el tacto de su madre, abrió sus ojitos, tenía los mismo ojos de su madre, y por lo que podía verse, también su cabello. Sus rasgos, por otro lado…era obvio que era hija de Gastón, aun a momentos de su nacimiento podía verse su parecido. Esto le arrancó todavía más lágrimas de las que ya inundaban sus ojos, sintió que de alguna forma era la manera del universo de nunca hacerle olvidar el giro que su vida había tomado…

Las parteras se quedaron un par de horas, para ayudarla un poco e informarle todo lo que necesitaba saber. Bella se quedó en su cama, con Colette, el nombre que habían decidido para su hija anteriormente. La pequeña era risueña y al parecer sería una "niña de mamá". Gastón llegó tarde por la noche, y simplemente cargó unos minutos a su hija antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

-¡Colette!-gritó Bella, por quinta vez en menos de diez minutos-. ¡Ven aquí!

Finalmente su hija hizo caso, y fue a ayudar a su madre. La pequeña ya tenía cinco años, y en efecto era la viva imagen de su padre, a excepción de ojos y cabellos, pero no solo en apariencia, lamentablemente, ya que, si bien en un principio había sido una niña risueña y dulce, con el correr del tiempo se había convertido en una chica caprichosa y desobediente de su madre, ya que siempre hacía caso a Gastón. Además, no perdía oportunidad de molestar a su hermano Jean, dos años menor, y seguramente sería igual con el hermano o hermana que estaba en camino.

Bella ya llevaba siete meses de embarazo, y vaya que Colette no se los hacía fácil. Y digamos que su esposo tampoco era de mucha ayuda, ya que al parecer siempre tenía algo que hacer. Para este punto, las dudas de Bella de que la estaba engañando eran casi nulas, pero no podía hacer nada, y, francamente, tampoco quería.

-¡Familia, ya llegué!-exclamó Gastón, entrando por la puerta.

-¡Papá!-Colette fue a abrazar a su padre, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Cómo está mi princesa?

-Mamá estaba gritando, otra vez.

Ante esto, su marido la miró, enarcando una ceja.

-¿Cómo esperas que no grite, si Colette nunca obedece?

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Sí lo es!-exclamó Jean metiéndose a la conversación-. Nunca le haces caso a mamá, y luego te quejas con papá-dicho esto, volvió a la pequeña biblioteca que su madre había conseguido construir, donde pasaba bastante tiempo.

Su hermana simplemente lo miró con enojo, antes de irse a su habitación. Mientras tanto, Bella no podía estar más agradecida con su hijo, el único aliado que tenía, no solo en su casa, sino en toda Villeneuve.

-Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto, Bella.

-Sí, lo hicimos, pero nunca estás aquí, es decir, ¡no sabes cómo es Colette cuando tú no estás!

Gastón iba a replicar, pero Bella se había hartado. Dejó el plato que tenía en sus manos en la mesa y, haciendo contacto visual con su esposo, desafiándolo, salió de la casa con la cabeza en alto y tan rápido como su embarazo se lo permitía.

No corrió, pero sí que se fue con paso rápido. Salió de la aldea, ante la triste mirada distante del Padre, que en ese momento salía de la iglesia. Caminó y caminó, hasta una colina en la que solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento contra los árboles y el canto de algunos pájaros. Ya había anochecido y podían verse las estrellas y la luna en el cielo nocturno.

Pero Bella no las miró, simplemente se dejó caer en el suelo, soltando las lágrimas que habían amenazado con salir desde hacía más tiempo del que podía pensar. No, en realidad sí sabía desde cuándo, las ganas de llorar, a fin de cuentas, nunca la habían dejado desde aquel día hace ya muchos años en que su padre no volvió. Ahora sí que miró al cielo, preguntándose si quizás él también lo estaba mirando o si sus ojos ya se habían cerrado para siempre.

Lloró y lloró, como nunca lo había hecho. Extrañaba a su padre demasiado, nunca podría dejar de hacerlo, y odiaba su vida. Odiaba a Gastón, odiaba en qué había convertido a su pequeña, que en algún momento había sido tan dulce, odiaba la aldea y a los aldeanos, quienes nunca dejaron de considerarla rara y peculiar, con la diferencia de que ahora no se lo decían por miedo a Gastón, aunque él sí se lo decía cuando consideraba oportuno.

Ella quería explorar el mundo, salir de ese rincón de Francia, conocer otros lugares, otras personas, leer más libros de los que ya había releído incontables veces. Nunca quiso la vida que tenía, quería enamorarse de algo que también la amase a ella, no solo por su apariencia, sino por su personalidad. Nunca llegaría a ser feliz así, lo sabía, pero no tenía opción, era sólo una chica de pueblo con grandes sueños, sueños que ya habían sido destruidos…

* * *

-Bella, ¡Bella!

Bella abrió los ojos, sentía las lágrimas mojar sus mejillas y el dolor en su pecho.

- _Ma chérie_ -aún con la luz de la luna como única luz, podía la expresión de preocupación de Adam.

-¿Qué…qué pasa?

-Te oí llorando en tus sueños, _chérie_.

-Entonces, ¿fue sólo un sueño?

Adam asintió, aun preocupado.

-¿Quieres….quieres hablar de ello?

Bella pensó un segundo, antes de asentir. Podía sentirse temblando, y al parecer su esposo también, porque la tomó en sus brazos de forma protectora.

-Está bien si no quieres, _amour_ …

-No, quiero contártelo, _chéri_ , creo que será mejor así-hizo una pausa-. Yo…soñé que Phillippe nunca volvió, y papá se quedaba en el castillo, pero nunca sabía qué había pasado, entonces…me casaba con Gastón, pero nunca fui feliz, yo lo odiaba y teníamos una hija que era simplemente terrible y…-para este punto, su voz se había quebrado y el llanto la asaltó una vez más.

Adam la estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos, mientras ella escondía su cabeza en su pecho aun llorando.

-Shh…todo está bien, fue sólo un sueño, yo estoy aquí-le susurraba él.

Bella finalmente se calmó, y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos azules. Había encontrado a su gran amor, quien también la amaba, quien compartía sus ideales y sueños, que la apoyaba y cuidaba, con quien había conocido una parte del mundo y seguramente conocería más.

-Gracias-susurró.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por estar para mí, por amarme, por no juzgarme.

Esta vez Adam fue al que le salieron algunas lágrimas.

-En ese caso, yo soy quien debería darte las gracias, tú me salvaste, sin ti, nada en este castillo sería igual.

Ambos se miraron con amor, antes de besarse. Luego simplemente se quedaron abrazados hasta volver a dormirse en los brazos del otro, a sabiendas de que tenían alguien que los amaba, con sus defectos y virtudes, sin importar el pasado.

* * *

 **Les gustó?**


End file.
